Random Unsolved stuff
Found something you can't explain? Put it here. Items I've an item called a Bone of Order The Item Desciption says: Online Play tem. You will be punished for fleeing from other worlds by disconnecting unjustly. However, this charm will dispesre the ire directed at you. But sins are not easily buried, and there's no telling if you will be let off so easily next time. Each encounter in life is a precious turn of fate, and fate will not be cheated. No idea what this means. Everytime I have attempted to use it I have gotten a message saying it can't be used there. May be some punishment system for disconnecting in online matches. Petrified Something Item Desciption says: An unidentified petrified object. Pleasant to the touch, despite its looks. A rare and peculiar thing, to be certain, but one without a known purpose. I've taken it to the petrified statue in Majula. But cannot use it there. Online play Enemies ****Confirmed Fixed location boss**** The pursuer is a fixed location boss after the first encounter. Unsure how the actual boss encounter goes if beaten upon first meeting, if that is even possible. Definitely something to try for ng+.***** Resolved, nothing changes except no boss in the boss location. Only thing acquired is a sense of badassness. *****Resolved***** I've encountered a "Boss" of some sorts twice. In two different places, with two different intros. My first encounter happened after I'd gone: *Down the ladder from the Cardinal Tower bonfire *Then up the incline made of tree roots *Up a short ladder on the right before the bomb thrower on the corner. A giant Crow carrying a large knight swoopped in and dropped him off. There was no loss of control as though during a boss intro sequence. He's got some solid armor and appears to float a bit. Beat me quickly to a pulp. No boss bar, no intro sequence, no name given at this point. I've encountered him since, with an intro and a boss name, past a fog gate. The boss name was The Pursuir, he had the same armor and proceeding again to beat me pretty badly. My whereabouts I can't exactly remember, was exploring somewhere past a door I'd opened with the Soldiers Key. Did not particularly seem like a boss area although there was a fogwall I've since gone back to where I first encountered the enemy and he did not swoop in from a crow. Right now, theory is that the puruer shows up every so often until beaten. Things in .... places -There are 3 or 4 weird looking trees around the forest of giants. They are examinable, but nothing has come from it yet. *One is near the ballista room *Another is near the soldiers retreat bonfire *Another is above the fire salamander near the cardinal tower bonfire -Sarcophagus in the tutorial area near two hippo monsters. When hoping in the screen fades out as though the player were fast traveling, yet comes back and is still in the same place. May be a time machine. Upon defeating the hippos there is no item reward other than souls. The following has been tried to see what the sarcophagus does, nothing has netted any noticable result: *Humanity, nothing *Lighting all the torches in the Things Betwixt area *Equipping the stone ring obtained from the hippo near the waterfall. **Resovled, Sarcophagus changes gender** - Torches, these are found all throughout Drangleic. They are good ways of denoting where you've been, provide light and an area to light torches away from the bonfire. It appears as though lighting them all may make the enemies slightly more difficult. In attempting different things in the Things Betwixt area, the enemies seemingly became more resilient after all the torches were lite. Prior to lighting all the torches and climbing in the Sarcophagus all tutorial area enemies were slain with one heavy attack. After lighting all the torches and climing in the sarcophagus all the enemies respawned (it appears they do every time the player climbs in the sarcophagus...but not the hippos) and were able to just barely survive a heavy attack. -There is a contraption in the tunnel between Majula and Heide's Tower of Flame, doesn't move yet. Through a window there is clearly loot. in the nearby room. -Locked door near the Last Giant Bossfight, neither soldier nor antiquity key open it.